Cat and Mouse
by Katerine64
Summary: What would he do without her? Could he survive? These feeling, he doesn't know why he can't leave her side, why he can't bring her back to the city that caused it all. He doesn't know. All he know is that the past is behind them, and he will not let it catch up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I own this laptop? Yes**

** Do I own the story plot? Yes**

** Do I own Danny Phantom? Ye- damn it I forgot I'm not Butch**

**Summary: What would he do without her? Could he survive? These feeling he doesn't know why he can't leave her side why he can't bring her back to the city that caused it all. He doesn't know**

**ON TO THE STORY**

"And that's what you get" Dash yelled in his face "Fentina"

Dash then shoved the raven haired boy into the floor, and with a quick laugh left. Two other figures saw this and decided to help the young teen off the floor.

"You ok dude?" asked the boy. He was about the same height as the boy with the raven hair. The guy wore a red beret and glasses that went perfectly with his green eyes; a simple yellow shirt and green cargo pants.

"Yeah thanks, Tuck" The boy on the floor said as he took the hand of his friend so he could be pulled up.

"I still don't get why you don't just go ghost on Dash and kick his a-" He was interrupted by their other companion.

"You know why! Tucker" Whispered the Goth standing next to them. She was slightly shorter than the boys, but she stood her ground. She wore a black skirt that went to her thighs and a black t-shirt with a purple oval that showed her belly button. Her signature look although was the purple lipstick and her beloved combat boots that would be a threat to even Godzilla.

"Sam's right Tucker" The raven haired boy said "I rather get bullied by Dash, who punches like a girl by the way, than get mobbed by the city everyday"

"No Danny you know you want revenge you just have to agree with Sammy because" he took a step back and started running "YOU'RE LOVEBIRDS" he yelled as he went to class

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Both teens yelled and blushed looking away.

As the day went by nothing interesting happen, not even detention for the trio. But as they were walking home in came trouble.

The trio was walking, talking about nonesence when they stopped infront of a house

"See ya later Tuck" Sam and Danny yelled at the same time.

"See ya!" He replied as he entered and shut the door. "Do I smell pork chops mom?!"

"Same ol' Tuck" Said Danny. No reply. He turns to find Sam looking at the ground as if it were going to attack her any minute. "You ok Sam?" He asked

Still no response, so he grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"What was that for?!" she asked panicked.

He laughed "You were looking at the ground so intensely that you didn't hear me" He said as he continued walking "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking why it's been so calm today" She said as she looked to the sky " No ghost attacks, not even the box ghost!"

"I know it's had me wondering what they are up to" He said nodding his head.

Almost as if on command a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"Well there goes that theory" Said Sam with a low chuckle.

"You can go ahead, it's probably just the box ghost messing around trying to steal someone's mail" Danny said "I'll see you tomorrow" With that he ran into an alley where seconds later big flashes of light appeared. Within seconds came out a white haired ghost with bright green eyes. He wore a black hazmat suit that had a small DP sign on his chest in white. He waved his friend goodbye and he set off looking for the trigger of his ghost sense.

As Sam walked she started to wonder, was it really just the box ghost? She let the thought go as she readjusts her backpack and entered the alley that was a shortcut to her house. Normally she wouldn't take this shortcut without Danny or Tucker, but she figured it would be fine, even if it was sketchy. Danny only lives a couple of houses down from her and Tucker lives five blocks away so her and Danny always took this shortcut. As she was walking she was looking at the floor when she noticed a pair of black boots straight ahead of her. And before she knew it a hand was over her mouth.

"Now my dear girl" Said Plasmius raising a hand full of a pink energy "If you struggle I will kill you" She stopped and tried to think of a plan, but nothing came to mind. She hoped Danny would be here soon.

"Good, now Samantha we are going to play a little game of cat and mouse with your little friend Daniel" He said as he broke her back pack and shoved it on the ground "But first we must get him a motivation to play"

He then took a knife from his boot and brought it to her abdomen. With a quick swipe she a had a 10 inch wound on her stomach. Bringing her over the back pack Vlad used it to wipe a lot of the blood up, but because of the blood lost Sam started to get light headed. He felt the girl go unconscious, just as he felt one of his duplicated be defeated by Daniel. He then covered the wound in a gauze,_ You need to survive this wound if I am going to use you to get Daniel, Samantha_, he thought. And with that he flew away to god knows where.

Danny had finished up the fight with Plasmius and went into a random alley to turn back. Once he was done he started to walk home, he got to the corner him and Sam had said goodbye. He went to pick his backpack out of a bush where he hid it and resumed walking.

"Man my parents are gonna kill me!" He said looking at his phone's clock.

_Maybe I should go to Sam's and say I went home with her, _he thought, _She was pretty out of it today, yeah ill go see if she's ok. _ Without thinking he turned to the alley shortcut kept walking. It wasn't a couple feet into the alley that he smelled something odd. He looked up to see Sam's backpack on the floor a couple of yards ahead. What caught his attention wasn't the shape of the familiar spider backpack, but the color. Instead of Sam's favorite purple color it was red. Covered in patched of red some bigger than other. As he looked around he found a big puddle of said color; blood.

"Sam?!" he yelled out. His stomach turned and his heart pumped with rage, his eyes were green with anger and concern. He was going to transform when he noticed something on his shoe. He picked it up and turned it around.

A single picture showing an unconscious Sam covered in blood and a big gash on her stomach. In the back of the picture he noticed some words, _let's play a game of cat and mouse. Now find us before she dies. – P_

Danny felt his heart shatter just at the thought of something happening to her, much less death. Then suddenly something took over him, rage. He transformed and flew as fast as he could…

**REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think J**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so as you know or have guessed by my name: I am not a guy and specially one that is like 50 years old so no those who are wondering I do not own dp

Warning this story has blood and torturing scenes! That's why it's rated T.

Now onto the story!

Danny flew as fast as his body would let him and in approximately 3 seconds he arrives at his destination. He made himself intangible and he searched through the whole downstairs of the house, until his brain started to work.

"idiot!" he slapped his forehead "his room"

He flew in the stairs to meet the one person he was looking for. Upon entering the room he found him, sitting in a computer with an odd headset on.

"tucker!" Danny shouted

His surprised friend then proceeded to falling out of his chair.

"man don't scare me like that" he said as Danny helped him up.

Then the halfa lost it, " tuc-SA- I coul- nothi-..."

"SHUT UP!" tucker yelled once he got frustrated " now calmly tell me what happen"

"Sam" he ran his hands through his hair " he took her"

"what?!" tuck whispered-yelled "who took her?"

"there was so much blood, tuck" tears were forming in the baby blue eyes "he made a duplicate to distract me and when I came back she was gone, everything covered in blood and this was left behind"

He took the picture and showed it to tucker.

"what do we d-" Tucker was interrupted by a noise coming from his computer.

"what's that?" asked Danny

"someone's calling me..." Tucker answered suspiciously.

When they say the caller ID they instantly answered; Vlad Masters.

"Why hello Daniel, Tucker" the man on the screen said.

"where is she, plasmius?!" Danny yelled at the elder halfa.

"who?" said Vlad with an evil grin he continued "oh, you mean Samantha" he said taking his laptop into his hands he walked into a room, " why she's right here, we are having a wonderful time"

As he moved the screen blood could be seen everywhere. A gagged and tortured Sam was found unconscious in the corner. Lacerations could be seen everywhere her body and a big bruise on her right arm and on her cheekbone.

"Sam!" both boys screamed.

"I'm sorry she's so unpleasant to the eye at the moment but we had a little disagreement" Vlad laughed "I wanted her to stay, but she though different"

Danny was getting angrier and angrier, his eyes were as green as they bags ever been. Involuntary tears forming in his eyes as he watched his best friend on the screen.

"what do you want Plasmius?!" he said in a low dangerous whisper.

" well nice of you to ask" he said, then his face turns serious, "I want you to feel like I did! Loose those most important person to those who you hate the most" an evil smile crept to his face "let's play a game"

"give me back Sam! Don't you dare touch her again or I'll send you into oblivion" he screamed.

The elder man then set the laptop down so a view of a chair came up. then we reappeared with a now awake Sam. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked in pain.

"Sam!" both boys screamed. Neither of them could hold the tears as they saw their best friend in the shape she was in. Vlad then proceeded to take the duck-tape that was covering her mouth. As he did she screamed.

"now remember what I told you, do it and you can have your good bye" he whispered to her.

She nodded.

"Sam don't listen this isn't goodbye! I'll come get you and you will be fine, youll see your grandma and me and Tucker!" Danny said with a fake smile "you'll be fine"

Tears were streaming out of sam's face as she whispered 'I'm sorry' .

"okay enough!" Vlad spoke up, "tell them Samantha! Now!"

...

Sorry it was so short but I needed it to be! So challenge...

Review and Give me a place anywhere in the whole world, but amity park or Wisconsin. Please read and review!

-k


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I disappeared for such a long time... It's quite a long story, but I'm back!  
Again I'm not the creator of Danny phantom therefore I do not own any of it (well that's depressing to say)

On with the story,

The two boys glued to the computer screen watched in despair as their life long friend stood there with a pained expression and given up. Their whole lives she has been the strong one, the determined one, when they give up, she's there. Now here she is torn apart and quitting on life. Their hearts dropped to hear her soar voice because they knew it was wasted screaming in pain.  
She looked up, tear falling with each slow word "rain stays clouds stay and the needle of the world doesn't move, but" she paused slightly as the last tear drops "don't find me and I'll be gone with the sun"  
Once she finished, the screen was shifted to the left now showing an old grinning man.  
"you have your clue" Vlad laughed "goodb-" He was interrupted by a cough like scream and with a grrr he turned the screen back to the tied girl.  
"make it quick" he said and left the room, but not before adding "say anything I don't like and I'll know"  
"SAM!" Danny yelled to his broken friend "your gonna be ok! I promise"  
As she said this she smiled and shook her head sorrowfully "Danny it's o-"she started.  
"no it's not! How can you say that" Danny said I'm almost a whisper.  
"listen!" she screamed as hard as she could " I know you and Tucker, I know you'll find me, but i-"  
"No buts sa-" Danny and Tuck both tried to interrupt.  
"but if I don't..." she paused and tears started to pour again. Sam has never cried in front of the boys so to them it was a heartbreaking thing to witness " please don't forget me, but don't let that stop you, don't blame yourself Danny I know you will, you and your stupid hero complex. So you and tuck grow old with your wife's and have tiny little nerdy children, with or without me; promise?"  
Danny stared into her eyes as if she had three.  
"no" Tucker declared, finally speaking. "that's not an option Sam! You should know that"  
"Tuck is right, I mean who else could I lo-" he stopped himself, then looked at her teary eyes through the old computer. "Don't you ever give up Samantha!"  
Just as she was about to say something the screen shifter and Vlad once reappeared, " well tada!" he said, and the screen went black.  
Danny wiped the tears from this face and ran his hand through his hair, "rain stays clouds stays" he started.  
Tucker finished " and the needle of the world doesn't move, don't find me and I'll be gone with the sun"  
Both boys desperate for answers started to think...  
"well I'll be gone with the sun must mean that we have till sundown to find her" Tucker stated with confidence, he then looked at the clock, it read 4:32! "we have about two hours!"  
Mean while Danny was in his own little world whispering "needle of the world... Needle of the world... Needle of the world.."  
After five minutes of thinking Tucker screamed "GOOGLE!" he quickly typed the needle of the world and a picture came up...  
Danny smiled and yelled "SEATTLE!" he ran down the stairs as he changed to phantom. Tucker running behind his distressed friend was lifted up and brought to the sky by the said boy. The pair headed towards the Fenton signed building invincible so they wouldn't run into any trouble along the way. The ride was silent, their minds on the situation they just witnessed. Before any words were exchanged they arrived at the destination.  
"suit up" Danny told tucker in the most serieous voice Tucker has ever heard.  
He knew how deeply this hurt Danny, not only the fact that us was Sam, but the fact that Vlad was the one responsible was probably killing him. While he was deeply hurt and acted for his long time friend he could imagine what the halfa was experiencing.  
After grabbing a couple of weapons they both got into the Gigantic metallic car looking object in the corner if the room and started flying.  
"Danny" tuck started.  
"don't, please" Danny begged "I know what your gonna say, but she's wrong about everything she told us to do! We are going to find her! It's my fault that she was taken, if she had gone with me then she would be fine" he ranted on, anger started to rise "god dammit! Vlad is going to die, and how could she ask us to just keep moving on! I mean who else would I grow old with! I love her" realizing what he said he stopped and a tear slid down his face.  
"dude, we will find her" Tuck said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.  
"I love her, Tuck" he said sadly "it kills me to see her like that, and it's all because of me"

Hey! Please read an review! Hopefully I can put up the next chapter! But before I do I need you guys to give me a place anywhere in the world! (this world!;)) thanks for reading hope you enjoyed REVIEW OR VLAD WILL KILL SAM! (jk, ...maybe)

-k


End file.
